The Wind
by BlueDoll1224
Summary: This is a oneshot Laley lost love type thing. Please read and review!


The Wind

Don't own One Tree Hill

This is a one-shot Laley lost love type thing. Please read and review!

As Haley was lying in bed wide awake in the arms of her sleeping husband she only could concentrate on one thing. The wind was blowing onto the window creating a screaming like sound with the shadows of the trees dancing on the wall as the rain pounded on the roof and windows. Even at 17 she was still scared at night when the wind was hard. The problem on her mind was that even in her husband's arms she still didn't feel safe, she just didn't fit into them.

With that thought she slowly slipped out of Nathan's arms careful not to wake him. She grabbed an old sweatshirt that she had owned since freshman year. Lucas gave it to her because he was afraid that some way they would end up without each other and he wanted her to have a part of him. In turn she gave him a CD of her first songs, no one else had a copy of that and probably never will, Nathan had never even heard the songs on that disc.

'_I don't think I will even show that CD to Nathan ever. It's something that only Luke and I will be able to understand. Hell Nate doesn't even know where this sweatshirt came from.'_ Haley thought as she entered the front of the apartment to grab her shoes. She was going to the only place she knew she could be safe.

During these types of nights she would usually just head over to Karen's house and enter through Luke's door and just hang out with him until the storm was over. Now that Luke didn't live there anymore she really couldn't do that, and she defiantly couldn't just walk into Dan and Deb's place. So she headed to the only place she knew he could be, the river court. Walking outside she was immediately soaked to the bone, and as the cold seeped into her the fear of the storm rose through out her which caused her to start to sprint to the court just hoping he would be there and knowing that there was no way he would be outside during this weather.

As she turned the corner she tripped over the curb and rolled across the ground scrapping her leg her stomach landing on a rock cutting into her. '_Shit! Leave it to me to fall and cut myself in two different places, in the middle of the night with no one around.'_ She thought as she slowly got up wincing a little from the new pain on her stomach and leg.

"Hales? Oh my god are you okay? You basically flew!" Lucas yelled through the rain as he ran up to steady his best friend.

"Luke? Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I just needed some time to think about some stuff that's been on my mind lately. Geez Hales you're bleeding!" he noticed the blood starting to soak into the sweatshirt that he gave her a couple years back.

"I'll be fine it's just a few cuts."

"Come on we need to clean you up. So what are you doing out here?" He said leading her toward Dan and Deb's house.

"You know me, I get scared during storms, and I needed to get out."

"Yeah, I was actually about to head over to your apartment to see if you were okay."

"Aww, thanks Luke you're my knight in shining armor except you don't have to be anymore."

"Oh but apparently I do" he replied pointing at her now blood stained sweatshirts and pants as he opened the back door of Dan's house leading her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Okay go and grab another sweatshirt and some pajama pants of mine and I'll go get the first aid kit."

"You don't have to do this Lucas." She said trying to stop him only to see that he was already out the door. So instead she went to his closet to look for something to wear. Picking the first sweatshirt and pants she was just pulling them out when Lucas walked back in with the first aid kit.

"Okay Hales umm take off your sweatshirt so I can clean the cut on your stomach."

"Lucas I'm fine, really you don't have to do this."

"Come on Haley I won't give up until you let me clean you up. What are you so afraid of? Do you not have anything under that or something?" he asked getting a little annoyed by his best friend's behavior.

"No I don't. All I have on is my bra okay? And I would prefer if you did not see me in it."

"Relax Haley, I'm just cleaning a cut nothing is going to happen."

"FINE!" she hissed angrily as she pulled off her wet sweatshirt to reveal her cut stomach and her black bra.

"Okay, umm yeah, this is going to sting I think so just relax." He replied distracted at seeing her in her bra, he poured some disinfectant onto a cotton swab and gently rubbed it against her stomach trying to look anywhere but up.

"Damn it Luke this wasn't necessary." She said embarrassed by the situation they were in.

"Hales I don't want you to get an infection or anything like that." He said as he attempted to put a band aid onto her cut.

"You cut your leg too, I want to clean that now." He replied as he grabbed another cotton swab and poured some disinfectant on that. Haley reluctantly rolled up her pant leg on her right leg to show him the cut.

"Hales you really are as graceful as a ballerina sometimes you know that." He chuckled as he rubbed the swab on her leg then put a band aid on there as well.

"Yeah everyone knows about my wonderful talent of being graceful." She said as she hit him with one of his pillows off his bed.

"Hey! Is this the thanks I get for taking care of you?" he laughed as he got up to throw the swabs and band aid wrappers away.

"Of course it is!" she said laughing

"Okay well you can change into something dry in here. Let me just grab my stuff and I'll go into the bathroom I'll bring a towel back for your hair if you want." He said as he went to grab a sweatshirt and pants from his drawers.

"Yeah that would be nice thanks Luke."

"Anytime Hales" he whispered to himself as he walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

'_God what am I getting myself into? I can't do this anymore, I waited to long. I guess it's my fault for never realizing her until she was married. How horrible is this situation, I mean I'm in love with my best friend who is married to my brother! Even in my head that just sounds wrong.'_ Lucas thought running his hands over his head as he sunk to the ground.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Haley whispered as she quietly knocked on the door causing Lucas to jump up from the ground.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking. Hey why are you whispering?" He asked

"I really don't feel like waking up Deb or Dan right now."

"Hales, they're not here they are coming back home like tomorrow relax."

"Oh okay, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay you've been in there for like 10 minutes."

"I'm fine I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay" Haley said as she walked back into his room.

Once Haley entered his room she grabbed her wet clothes and hung them on the handle of the closet door so they would dry. Once she was done with that Lucas had come in.

"So I better head home so Nathan doesn't worry."

"Hales it's late, storming and you are still bleeding a little. Just stay here for the night."

"Fine but where should I sleep?"

"Hales we are best friends and both very mature I think we can handle sharing a bed."

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes throwing another pillow at him.

"Hey! You know that's the second pillow that you've thrown at me now! So I think it's time for revenge." He laughed as he caught the pillow

"Oh really? Well what are you going to do?"

"Now where's the fun if I tell you?"

"There is no fun that's why I like it." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Okay that's it!" He said as he pounced on her pinning her to the bed and tickling her as she tried kicking his back.

"Ow! Luke my stomach please stop it hurts." She said in pain rolling to her side once he jumped off of her.

"Oh my gosh Hales I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay"

"Here let me see I'll go get a new band aid for it." He said running out of the room heading towards the bathroom.

She lifted the sweatshirt off and looked at the newly blood soaked band aid on her stomach slowly peeling it off.

"Here let me put the new one on." Lucas said as he entered the room and knelt down beside her. Once it was on he got up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry about that Hales, I didn't mean to."

"Its fine Luke, I'm alright it's just a cut I'll live."

"Okay but if it starts bleeding again tell me so I can clean it up some more."

"You're so protective of me" she said laughing at the 'joke'

"Well that's cause I love you"

"I love you too Luke, we should get to bed that way I can get up and sneak back before Nathan knows I was gone." She said as she slipped under the covers of his bed with him following suit right next to her. Both of them lying so that they are facing each other.

"Hales I want you to know that I'm always going to protect you."

"Thanks Luke, you really are my knight in shining armor." She said almost asleep.

"Hey Luke?" she mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me? I mean the storm is still going crazy and you know my fear…"

"Sure Hales, don't worry you're always going to be safe when I'm around." He said wrapping his arms around her body, their bodies fitting together curve for curve.

"I know Luke, I know." She said falling into a peaceful sleep, knowing she was in fact safe from the wind now.

'_I don't want this to end. It can't, I won't let it. If I hold on tight enough she won't leave. I need her she's my other half, my soul mate. Everyone knows it even Nathan knows he can't compete for all of her, because I have it, I have her soul because it's a part of me just like I'm a part of her. The only thing that I don't have is the thing I want most, her heart. Nathan has a hold of that and won't let it go. I really messed up I can't believe I never knew how much she meant until she was gone. Some people say the wind carries the secret loves of the world. I know it's true because the wind always brings her back to me if only for one night.'_ Lucas reflected as he watched the girl in his arms sleeping peacefully holding onto her as if she will break, and as he watched her he slowly fell asleep making sure his last picture of that night was of Haley in his arms.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dan Scott said as he leaned against Lucas' door frame an evil smirk on his face as he watched the two people jump at being startled awake.

"Dan! What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"I just came in to check on you and to tell you that school was cancelled because of the storm. Should I be worried at the fact that my son's wife is lying in the arms of his brother?" he said chuckling as he watched Haley scramble out of the bed grabbing her still wet clothes off the closet door as Lucas just glared at him.

"Dan get out!" Lucas said his voice getting louder by the second.

"Well alright, but Haley" he said getting her attention as she looked up.

"I hope that you used protection, you wouldn't want to end up like Karen now would you?" he said laughing as he walked out of the room Lucas running after him ready to hit him.

"No Lucas don't." Haley said making Lucas stop once he reached the door.

"Hales, you shouldn't be talked to like that. And he can't talk about my mom like that either."

"Luke he was right in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I shouldn't have been here. I should have been at home with Nathan, no matter how scared I was."

"Haley we didn't do anything wrong. Besides we are best friends you should come to me when ever you are scared or whenever you want to."

"I know but I shouldn't have spent the night."

"Haley we didn't do anything! We talked barely at that. Nothing happened." Lucas exclaimed.

"I know but the situation is complicated."

"How is it complicated?"

"Because I'm married to your brother."

"SO?"

"So a part of me still loves you!" she said on the verge of screaming as he stood there shocked at what was just confessed.

"Really?"

"No I just said it for the hell of it." She replied sarcastically turning away so he couldn't see her face.

"Hales, Haley look at me." He pleaded as he lifted up her chin so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Hales, I love you too. I want to be with you so badly." He said as he leaned down to kiss her only for her to pull away before they reached.

"Luke, will you take me home now. I have to go home. It's going to be hard enough to explain where I was all night to him because he is probably awake by now. We can't do anything Luke I'm with Nathan. Nothing can happen between us." She said almost more to convince herself than Lucas.

"Fine Haley let's go." Luke said quietly grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Luke don't act like that."

"Like what Haley? Like my heart is breaking? Like my best friend just told me she loved me and then basically took it back?" He asked filled with anger

"I didn't take it back. I meant it. I do love you but I can't leave Nathan."

"Why not? Why can't we be together?"

"Because I'm scared!"

"Of what?

"Of everything. Of us not working out, of leaving Nathan. Everyone said that we weren't gong to work out and I always knew it I just didn't want to admit it."

"Haley shouldn't you be true to yourself? Let yourself be happy?"

"I can't Luke. You had your shot to be with me year after year I gave you opportunities and you passed them up. You chose Peyton and then Brooke, never once did you look towards me so I moved on, just not fully." She said by now they were sitting in the car on the way to the apartment and Haley had tears running down her cheeks.

"Haley I'm sorry but that's not entirely true. I tried to tell you before I left for Charleston but then you told me you were married. Do you know how much it killed me to hear that?" he said angrily as he felt his heart falling leaving him just full of anger.

"I'm sorry Luke but I can't leave Nathan."

"You've said that a couple times now. Who are you trying to convince me or yourself because you know perfectly well that you can leave him."

"I just can't do it anymore. I can't run away anymore."

"Well then don't run Hales." By now they were parked in front of the apartment both afraid of what will happen once they exit the car.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later." She said as she unbuckled about to open the door drying her tears.

"Haley" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, giving her a gentle yet passionate kiss showing her all the love that he held for her as she returned it with just as much passion and love.

"I'm sorry Haley."

"For what?"

"For not telling you sooner."

"I'm sorry too." She said as she looked away as more tears threatened to fall.

"Do you think we will every be able to be together?" he asked as he watched her sit and stare at her feet

"I don't know anymore, but I think there is always a chance." She said as she got out of the car. Luke watched her silently walk up the stairs until she reached the door as a tear fell down his cheek because he knew that chance for them to be together was slowly being carried away by the wind.

The End! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I might do some more sometime if people liked this.


End file.
